Rangers of Oblivion Wiki
Welcome, , to the Rangers of Oblivion Wiki! ''' '''The wiki will help guide you through the World of Avalon. May your hunts be plentiful! Image:Roo-social.png|center|1000x1000px rect 47 45 172 212 Facebook rect 315 45 431 212 Reddit rect 566 45 686 212 Discord rect 821 45 939 212 Twitter rect 1072 45 1194 212 Youtube rect 1341 45 1463 212 Instagram rect 1601 45 1724 212 Forum rect 1851 45 2014 212 VK Official Website • AppStore • Google Play ---- Promo1.jpg|Watch the trailer!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMLvu9Dn5-k|linktext=Download on the App Store and Google Play Store! Promo2.jpg Promo5.jpg Community-header-background Rangers of Oblivion is a large-scale 3D free-view action role play mobile game that sets you out to freely roam a corrupted world full of monsters! Team up with other players to hunt these behemoths down, then use the resources collected from your kills to craft better gear and take on tougher hunts. Become a legendary monster hunting Ranger in the upcoming MMORPG Rangers of Oblivion! We Rangers walk on the fringes of humanity; Defending this illusion we call paradise. Monsters roam the land, foretelling the end of days; As factions bicker to no end, a great evil conspires in shadows; A hero is called upon, to save the Land of Malheim. Hunt down the monsters that plague this once-peaceful land and eradicate the corruption. Hunt well, Ranger! ※Features※ ▶Hunt the Ultimate Prey Form a team with other players, or go at it alone and take down hundreds of fierce beasts and monsters. Explore the diverse wilderness of Malheim and encounter challenges along the way whether you are a trainee, or a seasoned Ranger. ▶A Free-Roaming World Engage in real-time combat with a completely unlocked camera and take in the world of Rangers of Oblivion. Master 6 unique weapon types: Greatsword, Lance, Longbow, Twin Blades, Staff, and Armored Gauntlets. Hunt, slay, and loot monsters to forge stronger equipment and take down tougher and tougher foes. ▶Next-Gen Graphics Dive into a highly detailed 3D fantasy world with an ever-changing environment. A day/night cycle, weather system, ocean tides, swaying vegetation, and even snowstorms come together to bring the world to life. ▶Tons of Game Modes Tackle a wide variety of game modes to always challenge yourself. Test your combat skills in Speed Hunt, rely on your survival instincts to their fullest in the Expedition, and explore the unknown for ancient treasures on The Lost Isle. More than 10 unique game modes are available to you as an elite Ranger. ▶A Rich World to Explore Live out the tale of a legendary Ranger in the Land of Malheim with so much more to experience than just the hunt. Catching wild horses, searching for hidden treasure, going fishing, and cooking exotic dishes are only some of the activities for you to discover. ▶Customize Your Appearance Customization starts from the very beginning with full character creation options. Watch your appearance change from a novice to a master as you level up and acquire better and better equipment. If you ever get bored, change your look completely with one of the many in-game costumes, from scurvy pirates to hi-tech assassins. Category:Browse